Needed you more than ever
by Jennifer Faith
Summary: When tragedy strikes the family, Bella Swan is forced to move to Forks, Washington, with her brother and his wife. She wishes she were dead. Will the mysterious and beautiful Cullen boy give in to her plea, or try to save her? first fanfic so go easy!
1. No Goodbyes

Bella POV

It was a day just like any other day. I got up at 5:00 am, left the house at 6:15 for Chick-filet with my best friends, Charlie (real name Charlotte), her boyfriend,Sam; Jovie, her boyfriend Trey; and my boyfriend, Eric.

I was is chemistry, my third period. Eric was beside me holding my hand as usual when "Isabella Swan, please report to the office immediately. Isabella Swan."

" Well well well. I always knew you were a bad seed", Eric said trying to hide a smile.

"Oh shut up. The only thing I've done wrong lately is date you." I playfully stuck my tongue out at him. He pretended to be hurt by this and placed his hand over his heart. " Im appalled. I thought you loved me."

"Isabella Swan,report to the office immediately. Isabella Swan."

"Ughhhh. I have to go and you are distracting me! I love you and ill talk to you later." I leaned down and lightly pecked him on the lips while the teacher sat reading, oblivious as usual.

When i arrived at the office, what I found was nothing I ever expected. My brother, Alex and his wife, Jannie were sitting in the couches across from Mr. Jameson, my principal, with grief written all over their faces. What confused me the most was the fact that my brother had told me he never wanted to see my face again, unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Alex, whats wrong? Whats happened??" i asked desperate for answers.

"Its...Its... the family. They...(sobs hysterically)

"What Alex?! Tell me NOW!"

"THEIR ALL DEAD BELLA!!"


	2. Run Bella

**Hey everyone! I decided the first chapter was REALLY short so i just added the next chapter. Plz do not hesitate to critique me! I don't mind, but I do want you guys to review!! If I get a lot of good reviews then I will continue this story! But if not then I wont so READ!!**

"Th-th-they cant b-b-b-be dead." I stuttered. "H-h-how?"

He just stared at me, remorse clear in his face. "Dad was drunk. Mom, Kaliee, and Drake were all in the car, too. They were all pronounced dead at the scene."

I could feel the warmth rising up in my face and the tears rising in my eyes. Before i could stop it, they were falling down my face at an impossibly fast rate. I suddenly was unable to breathe. I had to get out of there. Without another word, i took off running. When i got outside, i found my little Volkswagen Beetle with no trouble, but inside it sat Alex.

"This time Bella, there will be no running away."

Alex decided that it would be best if he drove me home today. Jannie followed us in my beetle.

"Bella, we need to discuss your living arrangements." he said rather sternly.

_Gosh. I wonder what his freakin problem is. He doesn't give a damn about this family so why is he so pissed? _I thought to myself.

"No we don't. I'm going to be living here, so there is nothing to discuss." I didn't want to upset him further, but he didn't have to be such jurk.

"You are only a Jr. in high school. Your barely 16. You have to be 18 to legally live on your own, and you are not 18. So... for the next couple of weeks, you will be attending your high school, and we will be moving stuff to Forks." he said

My head shot up at this. "Wait... Forks?? I am NOT moving to Forks. Why cant we stay here?" I was on the verge of collapsing. I could feel my knees shaking beneath me, but i had to hang on so I could argue my case.

"Because Jannie and I have a life over there. We cant just pick and leave!" he screamed.

"Thats exactly what you are forcing ME to do!! how is that any different??" i screamed.

"It just is Bella!" he retorted.

I could see his face turning purple... purple, the color my dads face would turn when he was angry...

**ONE MONTH BEFORE**

The second he walked through the door i could smell the liquor. Before I could say anything, Alex had me by the hand, trying to take me away before things got ugly,but he was too late.

"ISABELLA SWAN! YOU MIND TELLING ME WHY THE DAMN DOG IS NOT FED YET??"

Shoot. I forgot about the dog.

"I-I-I forgot" Oh no. Fear. He loves it when i am afraid. Maybe he didn't see it. I was very wrong. The pleasure was beginning to be visible on his face.

"Oh you forgot did you? well then..."

"Dad i had so much homework I jus...

"I don't care if you had homework!! you should have FED THE FREAKING DOG!!" he cut me off. That was NEVER a good sign.

He lifted his hand and i braced myself for the blow. I heard a loud "SMACK", but I didn't feel it. I opened my eyes to find Alex stand in front of me in a protective position. There were tears in his eyes, but he didn't move. He leaned back to me and whispered " Run Bella."

Those two words, I had heard them my whole life almost every day. Every time they were spoken, I listened. Following that would always be things breaking, and my brothers screams of pain...

**NOW**

"Bella! I'm talking to you!!"

I immediately snapped out of it, happy to be back.

It was all too much. My legs finally gave out, and the last thing I saw, was Alex, wearing the same concerned face as that horrible day. Then everything went black.

**OK so theres chapter two!! I hope you enjoyed it. Plz review. this is my first fanfic so i know its probably not the best in the world, but I would really like to know what you think D I will try to update every day, but with homework and everything i cant guarantee that, but i can promise that it will be updated at least once a week! SO REVIEW!!**


	3. Meeting you

**Hey everyone! I'm not going to babble this time D**

**disclaimer: **

**ME: I swear i own Twilight.**

**EDITORS: Ummm no, you don't.**

**ME: Yes I do. My name is Stephenie Meyer. It says it on the books.**

**EDITORS: You don't look like Stephenie...**

**ME: I got surgery! I'm meant to look like a puny little high schooler (I put on the biggest smile possible)**

**EDITORS: yeaa in your dreams kid.**

**Yes that is right, I do not own any of the Twilight saga books. (looks down at feet trying to hide her sadness)**

**HAHA. I guess I babbled anyways D Enjoy!!**

Bella POV

I woke up and everything was white. I could hear the familiar beeping of a heart monitor.

_How did I end up in a hospital? _I asked myself.

I glanced over to my right to find Alex asleep in the chair... snoring. I chuckled to myself.

"Why hello there." A voice said. The voice sounded like angels singing."I am glad you are finally awake. My name is Dr. Cullen. You have been in a coma for 3 weeks now."

I had to rub my eyes to make sure I was seeing right. Dr. Cullen was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He had blond hair, perfect body figure, and kind looking, topaz colored eyes. His skin was so pale, he had a ghost like look to him.

"A coma? How did I get into a coma?"

A voice who was not Dr. Cullen answered me. "When you passed out, your head smacked the side of the counter." It was Alex.

"Well I have to run some tests Ms. Swan to make sure your not still injured. Come with me please..." he said, his voice trailing off as he left the room.

I got up, but my legs buckled underneath me and I fell. Someone caught me. I thought it was my brother, but when I looked over, I saw another one of those perfect people, only this one looked younger. He had messy, red hair, and like Dr. Cullen, his skin was extremely pale. His eyes were the same exact color as Dr. Cullen, too, but a bit darker and expressed a lot of concern for me. All of the sudden his eyes turned a shade darker.

_Wait. Thats not possible. Peoples eyes cant change colors. _I said to myself. And it looks as if he had stopped breathing, too.

"Are you alright?" I asked. I saw a glint of anger flash across his face, but was immediately replaced by a smirk. "I think I am the one who should be asking that question."

_Oh my. His voice sounds like bells, too, but more beautiful._

"There you are." Dr. Cullen said. "I told you to follow me... oh Edward, I didn't see you there. Do you two know each other?" he asked.

"No we have just met. Esme wanted me to ask you when you will be home."

"Ummm around 9 or 10 tonight."

"Kay. Thanks. See you at home Carlisle." he said, and walked quickly out the door.

"Now come on Bella, time for some tests."

"Oh goodie" I whispered. I thought it was to low for him to hear, but I guess I was wrong because he chuckled at this.

Edward POV

"Edward, can you please run to the hospital and ask Carlisle when he is coming home?" Esme asked.

_Gosh I hate the hospital. It always has strong smells of blood._

"Of course Esme."

I always loved running. Even when I was a human. I loved the feeling of my muscles working hard to get my body moving, and the wind rushing past my face. I really liked running through the forest with all the fresh pine scents.

Today was different then most days in Forks. I was not raining, but it was cloudy so I didn't have to hide from the sun.

When I got to the hospital, my throat immediately started burning. I could smell every scent in that hospital. I was about to stop breathing it in, when I caught the scent of the most delicious thing I had ever smelt. I had to find who that belonged to.

I ran human pace up the stairs, following that smell. With every step closer, the burning grew fiercer.

Finally, I found the floor that the scent originated from, but when I got there, i spotted the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. More beautiful then Rosalie in my opinion. She looked so fragile and innocent. She stepped off the bed and began walking out of the room, but lost control of her balance. She looked so small and helpless, she would most surely break if she hit that tile floor. I ran vampire speed over to her and caught her just in time.

She looked up at me and smiled in a way of thanks. I took in a breath of air and was hit by a wave.

She was the one that belonged to that compelling smell. I had to get away from her. I could not live with myself if I hurt this poor girl. I lifted her back onto her feet. Her face turned to confusion.

"Are you alright?" Wow. her voice sounded just as beautiful as she looked. I smiled at her.

"I think I am the one who should be asking that question." I said to her.

"There you are. I told you to follow me..." He glanced over at me. "Oh Edward, I didn't see you there. Do you two know each other?" He asked. I could tell he knew something was wrong.

"No. We have just met. Esme wants to know when you will be home."

"Umm around 9 or 10." he answered.

"Kay. See ya at home Carlisle." I said and ran out of there as fast as I could.

**OK, not the most exciting chapter in the world, but I had to set up everything. The next chapter will be much better, I promise! So don't forget to Review!!**


End file.
